I just Had to Know
by BD-Z
Summary: When one twin has Haruhi the other just has to know what it's like. Post Sick Day stories. KaoruxHaruhi but turns into HikaruxHaruhi.
1. Chapter 1

_Post sick day stories. Ok, another sequel but I keep getting requests to do more Ouran fics. Haru/Kao fans, sorry for this but Hikaru just has to know what it's like._

* * *

It was a friday, the day before a long weekend. It was sure to be a long weekend because that would mean not seeing Kaoru. Haruhi, the girl disguised as a boy, was currently involved with the younger Hitachiin twin.

It happened not just a few weeks ago, when Kaoru blurted out his feelings and made the first move. It was all sudden and surprising. The next day she had been sick as a dog. All because the day she and Kaoru kissed was the day Hikaru was home sick from school. Germs were passed from the older twin to the younger and then passed to her through their kissing.

As sucky as that day had been, it was also a very good day. Kaoru had spent it with her. Keeping each other company.

Waking up from their impromptu nap had been embarrassing to say the least.

Ranka, Haruhi's father, wasn't pissed. He was surprised and slightly endeared by the innocent sight. It was innocent. They were in the living room and not in the bedroom, so it was apparent to the parent that nothing other than cuddling had happened.

The boys on the other hand, well, they kinda freaked. Tamaki blubbered nonsense about corruption and debauchery. Which earned him a whack upside the head by Ranka. Kyouya simply ignored the situation. Honey made all sorts of "awwwww. You guys are adorable". Mori, silent as usual.

The one thing Haruhi expected but did not get was the reaction from Hikaru. He just watched them. His eyes were glued on every touch Kaoru made on her. Every touch from then till now. He kept a close eye on them but said nothing.

She was sure Kaoru heard many objections from Hikaru at home. Still, he never let on.

Kaoru brushed everyone's opinions off just as she did. She relished her moments with him, just as he did with her. They only hoped they were able to fool the rest of the school.

Without a doubt people would assume Kaoru was gay. Or Haruhi was gay. Or they both were gay and were now lovers.

Well, they were not gay but they were sure close to being lovers. Their make out sessions were getting more and more intense with each passing day. Which is why she wasn't looking forward to the weekend.

She wanted to spend every moment with Kaoru as possible. It was hard at school. They couldn't go to his mansion because of Hikaru and unfortunately Ranka was home more than usual these days. Talk about annoying.

Haruhi was grateful when either twin would pull her into the brotherly love scene. They joked about sharing her and teased about stealing her for themselves. Well, to the guests it was that they joked about sharing "Him".

She knew today would yield the same result. They would play their little game with her. She would shrug them off and later she wold sneak off with Kaoru for a few moments. Nothing more, nothing less and it brought the audience to their knees.

When the host club was in session they put on their roles. They all played their little parts. Each host had their guests. Each guest had their fantasies flaunted before them and each person had a hidden agenda.

Haruhi's agenda had a Kaoru kiss written on it. She wanted it and she didn't care that the club was in session. Yet being Haruhi, her want's were buried deep inside her and even she wasn't aware of them until it was too late.

Her body was in full host mode. She was entertaining the only guest she had left for the day. Her mind and eyes however were beyond the girl in front of her.

Behind the girl, the twins were playing. Hikaru was holding Kaoru close. His lips were near the younger ones cheek and then began moving closer and lower till it seemed as if Hikaru was going to kiss Kaoru's collar bone.

Her heart skipped and her breath caught. The girl asked, "Are you ok, Haruhi?"

Shaking herself away from the scene before her she blinked. "I'm fine."

The girl turned to look behind her and saw the twins. A look of understanding came across her face. "Oh," the girl said and then leaned in. "Um, Haruhi..."

She lifted her eyes with an expectant look on her face. She acknowledged the girl in front of her with a "hmm?"

"Do you ever wish you could be a twin?" She asked.

Blinking in surprise at the unexpected question she shook her head. "I never thought about it."

"I have, it must be nice to share everything with a person. It's even more cool with those two. They love each other so they don't have to worry about anyone tearing them apart."

Haruhi blinked. _Tear them apart? Is that what I am doing._ She poured the girl an other cup of tea and replied. "No one could tear those two apart."

Of course she hadn't. She had been with Kaoru and Hikaru knew all about it. He hadn't tried to fight. He hadn't done the childish thing of demanding who was more important yet. He was a bit frustrated true, but that was to be expected. The twins were still close.

"Maybe not, but if one has something the other doesn't, you would thing the other would want to know what it is like." She giggled. "If I had a twin, I myself would want to know what it would be like. Would they be so different as to like different things?"

"They are different" Haruhi replied, her eyes returned to the brothers. They were extra cuddly at the moment but she noticed Kaoru's eyes had flittered between his brother and to where she was sitting. Problem was Hikaru noticed it. He frowned a little and glanced to where his younger brother was looking. At her.

_Maybe this isn't gonna be so easy._ She took her eyes away from them and continued to entertain her guest.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Hikaru and Kaoru are very good brothers. They would accept the others happiness." _I hope_.

The girl giggled. " I guess you are right, Haruhi." The girls sipped her tea.

Haruhi picked up her cup, it had tea as well, then glanced to the other side of the room. To the two brothers. _Is Hikaru really ok with us?_

She spent the next fifteen minuets with the girl, talking about trivial things. Mostly romance, it was always romance with these girls. If they only knew the truth.

Haruhi's mind was occupied both with the girl and her own inner romantic turmoil. She didn't even notice the twins were no longer entertaining their group of giggling girls.

They were behind her. "Haruhi." Kaoru crooned in her ear. She shivered in delight but put on a mask of annoyance. She only hoped it would fool those around her.

"Come play with us," Hikaru mimicked Kaoru's tone in her other ear. Once again shivers. The boys may be the same but their voices were slightly different. She knew the difference. Hikaru could not mimic his brother perfectly even though he tried.

She turned to tell them to get lost. That was her normal phrase on these occasions. But the sounds froze in her throat when Kaoru's face was so close to hers. "Haruhi, you have been drinking my favorite tea." He leaned in closer. "I can smell it on your breath."

"Let me have a taste." Hikaru suggested as he turned Haruhi's face to him. Her face burned when he leaned in close. This was not something she expected. She figured he would get close but he was too close. Way too close. He tried to kiss her but Kaoru spoke up.

"Hikaru!" He said in a mock surprise. "You would rather taste Haruhi.. than me?"

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief when Hikaru pulled away to look at his "hurt" brother. "No Kaoru, I didn't mean it that way." He let Haruhi's face go and came to the other side of her.

Of course this display had many girls, including Haruhi's guest, burning with a desire to see more. Their faces were blushing and their bodies were leaning forward in anticipation.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his younger brother and pressing the Kaoru's face into his chest. "I would drink from you any day."

Sighs and suppressed squeals in ever direction, Haruhi felt her face blush. She couldn't ignore them this time. Kaoru was hers and she was having a hard time with this. His being in another arms, even if that someone was Hikaru.

Never before had she been uncomfortable with the brothers act. She just didn't care. Right now, she was embarrassed. Her thoughts about Kaoru were very intense, very passionate. Hikaru on the other hand was his brother. Just that, his brother, but right now Haruhi was very drawn to their little skit.

This was the first time she was able to appreciate the brotherly love act like the other girls. Only she didn't want Hikaru to kiss Kaoru or Kaoru to kiss Hikaru. She wanted to kiss them herself.

Burning a brighter red then before she stood up and walked away from the scene. Mildly horrified at the thought of kissing the other brother. This was not good.

Her quick exit caught their attention and they watched her walk away. They didn't stop their act, but finished it out. Haruhi didn't care, she knew it was what was needed to make the guests happy. It was what was supposed to happen.

She found herself in one of the changing rooms. Taking her breather she sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall. She placed her chin on her knees and sighed. That was not something she was prepared for.

Never before had she understood their need to do this act. She didn't think that two lovers were better than one. She didn't think she ever needed a lover. Lovers were not something she expected to have.

Being with Kaoru wasn't expected either. So it was no wonder that her mind would be open to new sensations. She let her mind dwell on that little revelation.

It made sense. Now that she shared a real kiss with someone and since that someone was an identical twin, it made sense that she would want to kiss the other twin. They were mirror images. Their personalities were different. Their voices were different but their looks were not. If the parted their hair the same way and didn't speak or move she would have a little difficulty. Just a little difficulty. Eventually she would get the difference because she looked at Kaoru's face closely. Very close.

His eyes were softer somehow. Simple as that. His eyes were Kaoru's eyes. Hikaru was not the same person. Not at all.

It was just looks. That was all. That was easier to handle and that was ok with her.

Feeling a little better she stood up and opened the curtain. She walked to her bag and took out a note pad. She scrawled a little note on a piece of paper then tore it out of the book. The paper was then placed on Kaoru's bag. He would get that as soon as the club let the guests go, then she would meet him.

It would have worked too, had Hikaru not seen her place that note down for his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The note was simple. It said "Room 3-C." it was signed "H~"

Hikaru mused a little. So this was the new hide out. His little brothers girlfriend was going to expect him to be there. That would have been really cute had he not also felt strong feelings for the girl.

Of course he would never want his brother to live a life without love, but he also had a desire to take her away from him. Those thoughts were tempting but he couldn't do that to Kaoru. Never in a million years would he steal the girl from him.

But he could borrow her. Many nights Hikaru would stare at the ceiling and ponder this dilemma.

His younger brother had shared everything in the past. He let Hikaru borrow anything and everything. It made sense that the same rules should apply.

He took the note in his hand and crumpled it when Kaoru came up to him. "Hikaru, have you seen Haruhi?"

Placing his hand in his pocket he replied "Nope, she probably left early."

Kaoru frowned. "That's strange." He walked out taking his bag with him. "I'm gonna go look for her."

_Just this once. _Hikaru thought. _I'm sorry Kaoru, but just once._

* * *

"Kaoru," Haruhi whispered his name. "Your late."

She was sitting on a desk facing the windows. The room was empty and dark. For some reason this room was always darker than most. It was one of their favorite spots. The lights were on at the moment, so it wasn't so bad. But the windows didn't illuminate the room very much because of the trees. Not to mention she drew the curtains so no one could see them from any other window.

They had a few other hide outs around school but today she wanted some extra privacy. She needed time with him alone and Hikaru didn't know they came to this class room. The last thing she needed right now was that particular twin.

She heard the door open behind her and the lights went off. A sigh of "finally" escaped her. She turned to see a shadow. It was too dark to see clearly but she trusted Kaoru. He was kind to her and he made sure to keep her safe.

She stood up and came to him, "Sorry about earlier"

He didn't respond. Instead his hand went to her chin and his other circled around her small waist. Breathless she tilted her head back as he came down to kiss her.

It was soft at first then it became more forceful, almost like he never kissed her before and she thrilled. Her arms encircled his neck and pulled him down harder.

His hands traveled down her back and to her backside. He gently lifted her to sit on a desk as he pressed his kiss in deeper. Haruhi let out a little moan. Nimble hands had removed her jacket and were now caressing her neck and back.

There was something different in Kaoru's kiss but she couldn't place it. It didn't matter, she had been waiting for this all day. She let her mind turn off and indulged herself in his kisses.

His fingers had loosened her tie and undone the first few buttons of her white shirt. He released her mouth and his kisses were now traveling to her cheek then her neck and to her exposed collar bone.

She groaned as he nipped at her skin. "Kaoru..." She said his name softly and the boy stiffened a little. He stopped kissing her and she breathed out in frustration.

"Kaoru?" She asked "What's wrong?"

His hands went to her cheeks and pulled her closer to him. His lips touched hers softly. Then he let go and stepped back.

"Hey" She said reaching out and pulling him back to her. Her hands found his face and she brushed back his hair. "What is ..." She trailed off as her fingers went to his hair again. Then traveled to his face. She let out a gasp and jumped off the desk.

"Hi...Hikaru!" She stammered.

He just stood before her, silent. That was all the proof she needed. She tried to close the top part of her shirt, when the lights came on.

Hikaru had turned them on. He looked at her with a strange remorse. "I'm sorry. I just had to know what it was like."

If she wasn't confused before she was now. Hikaru kissed her. His kisses were not like Kaoru's. They were harsher and more passionate. That was the difference. It all felt weird and different but it was still good. Very good.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. Closing her eyes she turned away from him. She couldn't look at him because he had his brothers face. This was wrong. It had to be wrong.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of a mirror on the wall. Her hair was disheveled and her clothing was a mess. Her face a burning red. This didn't look good.

Hikaru opened the door and stepped outside. Leaving her with her tumultuous thoughts. Hikaru just kissed her and she had kissed him back. Aw, damn it.

_Sorry sorry sorry. Really, I just had to write this._


End file.
